


Let me make you a martyr!

by AleAbuela



Series: Everyone but her [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, let me make you a martyrAU!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleAbuela/pseuds/AleAbuela
Summary: "Hyejoo plans to escape the inferno that is to live under her father's cruel rule, a ruthless bussiness man that toys with the lives of everyone who is near him. She had planned to take her only family with her, Yerim.What she doesn't know is that Yerim is the sweetest doll that works under their father's shady bussiness.Unfortunately, her father discovers her plan and thinking of the endless possibilities, hires a hitman to put her down. The hitman, however, thinks a little differently about the whole situation"
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: Everyone but her [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771846
Kudos: 8





	Let me make you a martyr!

**Author's Note:**

> "I wanted to save her, to save you, to save whatever was left of us, but tell me how to do it if i can't even save myself"  
> Son Hyejoo is just a failure under her abusive father's eyes, but she wants to get better, she wants to have a future with the one she loves, her sister Yerim, but how to survive in hell? 

> * * *
> 
> _Not all the people that live in darkness is a monster._
> 
> _Not all the humans that do bad things are monsters._
> 
> _Not all the humans are monsters._
> 
> _But, anyone can become a monster._
> 
> * * *
> 
> A man with grey hair, and a small round face was left staring at the unexpected person that stood still in front of him. The older man was chubby, and had disgustingly greasy hair, his hands were fisted. He was thinking about how this weird appearance would be useful to his purpose.
> 
> “So, what do you want me to do?” The strange looking individual asked, realizing that the man was zoning out. The would be "hitman" wore a purple suit, with purple tie and black shirt.His body was lanky and tall, composed of a flat chest and narrow shoulders. It was hard to tell if the person was a woman or man. He sat with his back very straight, such an elegant posture, and had his legs crossed.
> 
> What put the older man off was that this individual’s face was covered by a white mask. A bunny white mask that is hiding from the world his true nature, it keeps as secret the face that he was born with.
> 
> “Does this bother you?” The hitman asked in a low voice “I assure you, that this” and made a motion towards his face with a long and skinny finger “does not affect my work, I am the kid of my father and he is the best in this line of bussiness. He taught me well, but, dont get offended if i dont show you my true persona, safety reasons”
> 
> The man felt something inside of him tense.
> 
> “I don’t mind it, just genuine curiosity”
> 
> The hitman applauded, his gloved hands were the focus of attention of the man. Nobody laughed. But the hitman sounded, by the way he let a small chuckle escape, that he was told a funny joke.
> 
> “Everyone gets curious about the face behind the mask, but let me tell ya something, my dear, everyone, including you, wear a mask, the difference is that I had the guts to make it physical”
> 
> The older man laughed nervously, and scratched his neck, uncomfortably. The room where they were smelled like sweat and cigarettes, and other things that nobody wanted to point out. It was a small crowded office in a bowl alley, with a unorganized desk and two worn out leather chairs. The floor was full of dust, and two big men were staring at the hitman with riffles pointed out to him.
> 
> “It’s interesting” the older man said “what you think about the world is interesting”
> 
> The hitman reached over the desk and took a pen and a paper.
> 
> “Let’s get to the business because I am a busy person” His voice was cold as steel. 
> 
> “Alright” He stared at his hands for a long time, debating how to phrase correctly what he wanted, and thinking about his life choices for one last time. Maybe a small part of him, the one that harbored what was left of his humanity, if he had any, made him stop and look that old photo of his family. But darkness is a battle that he always lost. 
> 
> “Pardon the interruption, but how I should address you?” Maybe he could still think about it.
> 
> The hitman stilled and laughed merrily. His old pudgy fingers clenched and unclenched. 
> 
> “Call me YG, that’s how everyone in this place know me as” The old man said, almost tiredly. 
> 
> The hitman nodded, and made a motion with his hand to make the man continue his deadly request.
> 
> “Well, I am a loving father and a nice business man” he began, and poured some tequila on a cup “when I was younger, I saw this two desolated and poor kids left alone on this cruel world- you know? I didn’t marry but I love kids and I wanted to become a father, so I thought it was a good idea to adopt them, at the time, it seemed a good idea. So i worked hard to give them a future, I took these two poor souls under my wing and tried to give them a nice life. A couple of years ago, the younger one, my lovely Hyejoo, ran away from home, and destroyed our family”
> 
> The man cleaned some tears that trailed down his cheeks. The hitman could not know if they were true. 
> 
> “She left me and her older sister, so selfishly, but being the lovely and nice parent i am, I understood and forgave her for that. Kids must grow, that’s what my own father said to me once”
> 
> The hitman noticed something strange about the way the eyes of the man suddenly light up.
> 
> “Then, what’s the matter?” the voice of the hitman was deep and cold, emotionless, detached, just business, no sign of warm.
> 
> “I heard some rumors, she came back to kill me and take her sister with her. That kid, I gave her my all and she does this. Hyejoo was once a nice and pure girl that loved her daddy, she wanted to study and marry a nice man and have kids, and cook nice meals for her father. But she got corrupted and did some unspeakable things”
> 
> “What kind of things?” The curiosity got the hitman, and chatised himself for it. 
> 
> The man stood up in a fit of anger, and threw his cup away, the hitman was left staring at the broken pieces.
> 
> “She took advantage of her own sister; the little trash seduced her, put rotten ideas on the pretty little head and attempted to take her away from me. She knows how much I loved her once, and didn’t care about it at all. But with time, she became a whore, even when she was only a kid, seducing men to her advantage. Not surprised, knowing her mother. The all almighty slut that her mother was, legs open 24/7, you should have know her, a good piece of meat, died of overdose, that hooker. I know that i should not talk about the dead like that, but it's the truth”
> 
> The hitman stood up, and walked around the place with hands inside the pocket of his suit.
> 
> “So, you want me to put her down”
> 
> It wasn’t a question.
> 
> “Do you want to kill your own daughter because she endanger your safety, or because she hurt your petty feelings, that i have know for a fact that you don’t have”
> 
> He tried to punch the hitman, and was surprised by strong hands wrapped around his neck.
> 
> “Don’t test me, I haven’t kill in a while, and I don’t want to lose some nice dollars because you angered me”
> 
> The hitman tightened his grip on the man’s neck, for a couple of long agonizing seconds, and then exploded in laughter.
> 
> “I like people like you” the hitman said, releasing the man.
> 
> “People like me?”
> 
> But he didn’t clarify what that meant.
> 
> “It will cost the double”
> 
> “What?”
> 
> “Family matters cost the double” The hitman took a photograph that rest on the man’s desk; it was a picture of a younger version of the man and two skinny girls with haggard clothes and painfully innocent smiles on those pale faces. He destroyed the frame and put the photo inside of a pocket. “I’ll keep this just as a souvenir”
> 
> The man was left speechless.
> 
> “I am curious. Why did you call for me, when you send two people after the girl?”
> 
> “Those people were friends of my daughter, that could work, but I know her, she is too smart to fall for that cheap trap”
> 
> The hitman left the office without a word.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Sooyoung sat still as her wife complained about a new actress of the movie they were watching.
> 
> “I swear, she isn’t even pretty” Vivi complained almost angrily. 
> 
> The simplicity of this kind of life always surprises Sooyoung. To have a normal job as an accountant, being married, and have a child. It’s too calm, and sometimes even kind of boring. Nothing like the thrill of a syringe or the adrenaline of fighting. Or the blood rush after a killing.
> 
> They had sex, the only thing that Sooyoung seems to enjoy more than being high. the young couple were watching a movie about gangsters. The taller woman was bored, she hated those kind of movies, but her wife loved those stupid films. Vivi quickly got closer to her, and pressed an ear against her collarbone. Naked skin against pale skin.
> 
> Sooyoung was silent and hoped that her wife would grow bored of the movie so they can go for another round, she is craving some quality time with her wife. But knowing Vivi, who loved cuddling and watching tv, it was just an useless dream.
> 
> Acting like a normal human being, with normal human emotions, with a normal human life was like trapping a lion in a cage and tryining to tame it. But it was safe, a little more calm than usual. And even if Sooyoung tries hard to seem a human being, it gets harder. 
> 
> “Then, why don’t we do something more interesting?” Sooyoung said as she leaned down and pressed a hot kiss against alabaster skin. She whispered how much she loved her chinese wife, and how happy she was to be together. Saying those things was like a reflex. She taught herself to try to be a warm person, a loving wife and parent. Even if most of time, she can only feel boredom. Vivi was about to complain, but Sooyoung quickly kissed her, the kind of bruising kiss that the korean enjoys the most. The Chinese sighed and wrapped her arms around her espouse.
> 
> However, a sudden wailing interrupted the hot session.
> 
> Vivi pulled away with a smile, apologizing through her stare.
> 
> “It’s okay, darling. Yeojin must be hungry or scared” Sooyoung reassured, and smiled comfortingly “I’ll go to see her”
> 
> “I can go, don’t worry”
> 
> Sooyoung shushed her, and pushed her to the bed. She quickly got up, and took a black robe with her, fastening the belt with trembling fingers. She is a distant mother, that weirdly enough cares as much as she can for their family. She can feel a vage sense of protection towards the child, Vivi harbored for nine months. 
> 
> “No, you are quite indecent, and tired, I’ll take care of our baby”
> 
> “You are the best wife in the world”
> 
> Sooyoung pressed another quick kiss to Vivi’s forehead.
> 
> “I know”
> 
> The black haired woman left the bedroom to walk to the baby’s room, where a wailing toddler was waiting for her parents, grasping the bars of her crib tightly.
> 
> The toddler was surprised to see her usually stoic parent entering her room, with a calm face. Yeojin made grabby hands, wanted to be picked up by the woman and be comforted and protected.
> 
> “Mom” Yeojin cried, as if she was in pain.
> 
> Sooyoung picked the toddler inside her arms, and let the baby nuzzle her chest. she mimicked the way Vivi cared for their baby, and pressed her lips to the baby's head. 
> 
> “ I was scared” the toddler said.
> 
> Sooyoung hugged the little baby tightly to her chest, and relished in the warm of hugging another body. She sighed, and wondered how a parent could hurt so much their kids, as she being a parent, often thinks of the safety of Vivi’s baby.
> 
> “I am here” those powerful words put the toddler at ease, enough to sleep.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Hyejoo was staring at an old photograph of Yerim. Tears rolled down her cheeks, as she remembered those days, she tried to think about the smile of her sister, and how they would laugh together. 
> 
> They were almost inseparable. 
> 
> She is now a woman with a mission. 
> 
> Hyejoo would go back to that hell for Yerim, and take the older girl with her, to be free without any chains.
> 
> The bus where she is travelling made a stop on a town that is near of the city where she grew up alongside her father and sister. 
> 
> “If anyone wants to use a bathroom, do it now” The bus driver, a small man with glasses and always smiling shout. Hyejoo as she stepped off the bus, nodded at him. 
> 
> Her leather jacket, and tattoos made her look older than what she really is, and nobody approached her. 
> 
> “Maybe I am made to be alone” she whispered, a hand clasped to her shoulders, and she winced, frightened.
> 
> The bus driver held his hands in the air.
> 
> “I am sorry, lady, but you dropped your money” he said, handing a 50 dollar bill. Jennie searched on her pockets and indeed she dropped them. 
> 
> “Thank you very much” The driver bowed, and walked.
> 
> “No one in this world is truly alone, child” 
> 
> Hyejoo bought a couple of chocolate bars and a can of soda. She loves the sugar.
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Did you know that he is planning to kill Jennie as soon as she arrives?” Hyunjin said, sitting down next to Heejin. They were just about to have lunch with a friend of them on the old cafeteria of the city. They and Hyejoo used to hang out at this place when they were younger.
> 
> Heejin nodded, sadly. A waitress approached them, and they ordered some pancakes and eggs.
> 
> “I just heard it today from my brother” Heejin talked with her deep voice defeaning the sad atmosphere.
> 
> Hyunjin clenched her fist.
> 
> “Haseul and Jinsoul” she muttered trough her clenched teeth “they heard about the reward of Hyejoo’s head, and are planning to kill her on the spot”
> 
> Heejin was clearly surprised by this info. Jinsoul was once one of the closest friends of Hyejoo, and acted like another older sister of hers. 
> 
> “How do you know that?”
> 
> “I told her”
> 
> Park Chaewon, the black sheep of YG’s family, and her only niece, appeared, white milky skin and blonde hair, a small frail body and dark clothes.
> 
> Hyunjin quickly welcomed her with a bear hug, and Heejin smiled.
> 
> Chaewon looked around, wishing that nobody was spying on their conversation. 
> 
> “Did they tell you that?” Heejin asked the newcomer.
> 
> “No, but it doesn’t take a genius to know that” she looked tired, with dark rings under her eyes “I saw them talking with uncle, and I know Haseul is in a huge debt with him, so I put two and two together”
> 
> “We should do something” Hyunjin shut up when the waitress poured some coffee on their cups.
> 
> “Like what?” Heejin said.
> 
> “We need to help her”
> 
> Chaewon hummed and took a sip of her drink.
> 
> “We could save her ass this time and then? My uncle is so set on kill her, and that idiot is so adamant to play hero to Yerim that she is literally putting the loose on her neck. To be honest, is plain useless and a suicide mission on top of that”
> 
> She was so nonchalant about the whole ordeal, as if she didn’t care about what happened to their childhood friend.
> 
> “How can you say that?” Heejin was fuming.
> 
> “Look, you know that's the truth” Chaewon seemed hopeless, like a little kid that has lost everything in the world. 
> 
> Hyunjin took a deep breath and pinched her nose bridge.
> 
> “I know” her voice sounded so miserable, that it made Chaewon looked at her “but she, they, have been through so many things. Hyejoo doesn’t deserve this; her father doesn’t deserve a daughter like her”
> 
> Heejin stared at the table, avoiding Hyunjin’s proximity, it burned,Hyunjin was like the sun. The trio knows the full consequences of helping the sisters. The end. It’s as Chaewon said it, a suicide mission. They could die for helping Hyejoo. No, they will die for helping her. 
> 
> Heejin then spoke with resolution.
> 
> “Do you know by chance when Hyejoo is arriving?”
> 
> Hyunjin’s eyes widened, seeing the fire on the usual calm girl, pu her heart at ease.
> 
> “Jiwoo told me, she saw her on the town a few miles from here. That gives us a day or two max”
> 
> “We need to get her before Haseul and Jinsoul does” 
> 
> Chaewon took another sip.
> 
> “So, I get that you two will play the knives in shinning armor, and then what? You both will kill YG? You know that’s the only way to save those kids”
> 
> “There should be another way”
> 
> Chaeewon scoffed, disgusted.
> 
> “It’s a cat thing or a Hyunjin’s thing to be this stupid”
> 
> Hyunjin stood up clearly offended.
> 
> “Take that back, idiot”
> 
> Chaewon stood up as well.
> 
> “I will not take my words back, because its true, you both are hopeless fools that still believe in fairy tales even if we live on Hell. The only way to save that pair and save our own lives is erasing that man from Earth. If not we are screwed, do you think this will be easy? I told you, it’s a fucking suicide mission and one that I will not take part of”
> 
> She was about to walk away, when Hyunjin grabbed her arm.
> 
> “Please, don’t. We need you”
> 
> She stared at the two girls that he came to love as her own sisters, with her heart shattering.
> 
> “You really need to realize this madness”
> 
> Hyunjin cleaned her eyes, trying hard to not cry.
> 
> “I know that is most likely that we will die. But tell me, my friend, since when we were living? There’s no day that I truly feel happy, and if saving someone for once can free me, so be it”
> 
> “Hyunjin, you can’t even save yourself and you are thinking of saving someone else. You are truly insane, and this crush you have on Hyejoo will lead you to your death”
> 
> Heejin laughed at that, knowing that is most likely that Chaewon will help them.
> 
> Hyunjin stared into her eyes, and grasped her collar tightly between her hands.
> 
> “Tell me one day, one single day, where you don’t feel like a dead man walking”
> 
> Chaewon avoided those intense eyes, and mulled over things. What Hynjin said was the truth, they were pretty much dead already, maybe dying for someone else would free them finally.
> 
> “You are one hell of an idiot that will get killed”
> 
> She finally spat, and shoved her.
> 
> Chaewon was angry and wanted to punch the lights out of Hyunjin for making her do this.
> 
> She was almost at the door when she stared at her friends.
> 
> “You know I’ll follow you to hell and back”
> 
> Heejin stood up.
> 
> “But what about?”
> 
> “Don’t worry for that, tomorrow I’ll save that kid sorry ass”
> 
> * * *
> 
> Sooyoung was staring at the small girl that stormed out of the cafeteria, with a cold look on her face. The two girls that were left sitting eating their food, were mostly pale- the tall woman stood from her seat and got ready to pay for her breakfast. It was a good one, even if she prefers the food that Vivi’s makes for her. 
> 
> As she walked to where the waitress was, she passed the two girls. She heard bits of their conversation, interested. The waitress was clearly interested in the girl that got out. Maybe she was a spy. Or a creepy woman.
> 
> “Hey, sweetheart, keep the change” she said, and didn’t wait for a response, before walking out of the cafeteria. 
> 
> “This is one hell of a town” Sooyoung walked along the streets, that looked more like a war zone that the streets of a town. Most people were wary of strangers, and rumor said that YG got almost all the town hooked on some Russian drug. 
> 
> The woman took a cigarette and lit it. 
> 
> A beautiful girl, in her twenties ran almost into her. 
> 
> “Sorry” She said. And for Sooyoung, the girl seemed quite familiar.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Yerim was running, blindly. She almost ran into a dark haried, gorgeous woman on her rush to go to work.
> 
> “Sorry” she shouted breathlessly.
> 
> Her father would get mad if she comes late. But it wasn’t her fault, she just overslept, she was that tired. 
> 
> When she got to the bowl alley, she wondered if her father was on good mood or the bad mood, a quick prayer sent to God for the former.
> 
> “Hello, sweetie” Her father was sitting down on his favorite chair. With a huge smile on his hard face. Maybe he is in good mood, another man, younger, was with him. “Jinyoung, this is my princess, Yerim, my beautiful doll. Baby, this is one of my new men, greet him”
> 
> Yerim smiled quite sultry, with a sway of her hips, she sauntered to where the man was, and dropped a sensual kiss to the corner of his mouth.
> 
> “Hello” her voice dropped an octave lower.
> 
> Her father laughed at the red face of the man, and patted his lap for Yerim to sit there. 
> 
> “I told you, she is really good at what she does. That’s why she is my princess; soon, she will become a queen”
> 
> Yerim kissed her father on the cheek, and he caressed her waist. She has become numb to this kind of touch, no longer feeling sad or uncomfortable; she learned to see this as normal.
> 
> She stared at the desk of her father, as the man told crude jokes about women with his boy, and sitting on his father lap, wasn’t weird for her anymore. But one thing got her attention.
> 
> “Dad, did you throw away the photograph you had here?” she signaled with a finger the messy desk.
> 
> The man’s eyes become of steel, as if something that Yerim said offended him.
> 
> “What if I did?”
> 
> Even the other man got nervous. Yerim was scared, but not knowing her mistake.
> 
> “Sorry, I was just curious”
> 
> The man realized he overreacted and patted the hip of his daughter.
> 
> “It must be the stress, princess. The frame fell and broke, I sent it to repair”
> 
> Yerim did not believe him, but didn’t want to anger him with questions. Living with him taught her that sometimes a lie is safer than the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> "My grandfather told me he had two wolves warring inside him. One wolf represents anger, superiority,ego, rage, resentment; while the other wolf represented benevolence, passion, peace, and kindness. Then he said to me, “I see the same war with you.”   
> “which wolf wins?”  
> “Depends on which one you feed.”


End file.
